The Letter That Started It All
by puddinpuppy
Summary: I am creating my first full story for Fabian and Nina. There will be some Jerome and Patricia as well. I will try to update as fast as I can, but sometimes I have too much homework or a writer's block. REVIEW I would really appreciate ConstructiveCritique
1. Letter For Midnight

Dear Diary,

TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY EVA! Let me explain what happened. Recently Mick left the school, which was sad because he was really funny and nice, but Fabian is alone in his room now. I got a letter on my bed telling me to come to his room at 11:00 P.M. At 10:55 I walked carefully to his room and knocked on the door and was suddenly pulled in the room and it took me a few moments to realize what was going on. Fabian and I were kissing. I started kissing him back and he pulled away and started stuttering and apologizing, but I grabbed his arm and walked him to his bed and sat down on his lap and started kissing him again. I ran my hands through his hair and he wrapped his arms around me. Victor was inspecting halls so I decided to stay with Fabian and we chatted and kissed a little more.

When I was finally able to leave I sneaked up into my room and was surprised by Amber jumping up from her bed and shouting," SOOOOOOOOOOO, where were you?"

"Sshhh. Victor will hear you. I was just inspecting the hallway." I lied.

"LIAR! You were with Fabian I can tell. You smell like his perfume, your hair is ruffled, and so are your PJ's. Just admit it. I really want to know what happened.

"Fine. I got a letter from Fabian telling me to come to his room at 11:00 and when I knocked on his door he pulled me and kissed me."

"EEEPPPP! How romantic!"

"That's not the best part. Then he tried to apologize so I sat him down on the bed, sat on his lap and we made out."

"I'm so happy for you two!"

This is why my day was the best ever.

Nina Martin


	2. The Author Of The Letter

Dear Journal,

The best thing happened today. My plan went through perfectly. I wrote a letter to Nina telling her to come to my room at 11:00. It went like this.

Nina, Please come to my room at 11:00 P.M. tonight.

Your Friend,

Fabian

I heard footsteps coming quietly down the stairs and I thought is was Nina. I heard a knock on the door and I opened the door and my feelings took over. I kissed Nina. I finally kissed her. She kissed me back making my hopes reality. I tried to apologize, but she brought me to my bed and I sat down and was amazed to see her sit down on my lap and start kissing me again. I got chills up my back as she ran her hands around my neck and through my hair which made me wrap my arms around her waist. When she tried to leave Victor was out in the halls so she stayed and we talked and had some more "blessed" moments. When Victor left she left and I kissed her goodnight. I guess it's time to go to sleep. Mick wouldn't believe this if told him about tonight.

Fabian Rutter


	3. Another Story At Midnight

Dear Journal,

Tonight, a weird thing happened. I don't know how to explain it, but we got caught up in the moment. Jerome had stolen my bag with my homework and notes and when I tried to get them from him he would not let me have it unless I kissed him. I told him I would just get Victor, but Alfie blocked the door. I decided to just get it over with and went to him and kissed him. He seemed surprised and I started to like the feeling and got into the kiss and he pressed me against the wall and Alfie left the room saying he'd give us a moment. Jerome was handsome and I couldn't deny it. After awhile we just stopped and stared at each other with our heads resting against each other.

"Patricia Williamson would you like to give our friends a show tomorrow." Jerome whispered slowly.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I think it will be fun. Let's do it." I answered overly excited.

I really wonder what Jerome is planning. Alfie said he also looked in Fabian's room and saw something pretty interesting. We are going to make those two explain themselves. This week should be interesting. Night.

Patricia Williamson


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Thank you for all of my supporters of this full-length story I'm creating. You guys keep me going. As long as I breath, dream, and have support I will keep writing and you all should too because you are awesome. I should have Chapter 4 submitted by 11:00 if you'd like to read it. I won't be submitting tomorrow because I'm hanging out on my Saturday, but maybe Monday for Chapter 5. Love all the support. If you like the stories PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Secret Is Revealed, Now What?

Dear Diary,

This morning Fabian met me in the Dining room and kissed me good morning which made Amber and the other House Of Anubis members cheer and clap, causing Victor to chastise us. We didn't tell what happened last night, but somehow people are dropping hints. I made sure Amber told no one and I am worried that someone had spied on us last night. ANYWAYS! Guess what happened when Fabian and I got to the House after school. We heard two voices speaking quietly and heard them coming from Jerome's room. We walked over to find Patricia and Jerome laying on Jerome's bed kissing. The shock made us gasp, causing Patricia to jump off of Jerome so fast she hit the floor.

"Umm. You guys having fun there." Fabian said slyly.

"Oh well. Trixie, we better tell them." Jerome stated.

"Jerome and I like each other an-" she started.

"We realized that Patricia." Fabian and I laughed.

"I wasn't finished. Anyways, we are going out now isn't that great? You can't tell anyone though."

"I'm very happy for the two of you. We'll leave you alone now. Your secrets safe."

When I went to sleep I stayed with Fabian not caring if Amber tried to look for me or not. I was in heaven above. Fabian says hi for my diary entry. Goodnight Diary, because I sure will.

Nina Martin (Partially Fabian Rutter)


	6. AUTHOR WANTS HELP!

**To All Of My Supporters:**

**Would you like to help me with this story? What ideas do you have for this story? It can be for Fabian and Nina, Jerome and Patricia, and other couples. What do you think should happen? Just send me a review with your ideas and I will respond to you through IM if I use it AND you will be given credit for that part.**

**Love all my supporters!**

**Puddinpuppy**


	7. The Jealousy Begins

**This idea for chapter 5 through about 7 was inspired by Starshine555. I love your idea. Thanks a bunch.**

Dear Journal,

I am so worried about Nina and me because I saw her and Jerome together today. Today during class we needed to make a small "love" scene with our partner and because the teachers know we're dating they didn't pair us together. I was paired with Patricia and she was paired with Jerome. I saw them practicing in Jerome's room, but it looked so real. She came up to him and told him that even though they could never be together they had this moment. Then they started kissing on against the wall. I think she is starting to like him more than me. I need to talk to her when I see her tonight. I will finish this after I meet with her.

Hey, I'm back and I have no doubt that she likes me and not Jerome. When I was with her in the attic I asked her and she said it was just acting and when we heard Victor come up to the attic we hid in the secret room and she and I kissed. I loved the smell of her perfume as I breathed in deeply. I know Patricia saw them too and got really upset and I wonder what she's thinking.

Fabian Rutter


	8. Practicing For A Play

Dear Diary,

This is the scene I have to perform with Jerome for class tomorrow. I hope we do well and get an A.

Jerome: Nina I need you, and don't know how I can live without you. (He holds my hand)

Nina: Jerome we can still be together for this moment. Let's make it last. (We hug each other and Jerome holds me in his arms.)

Jerome: Nina, I love you. (We kiss for 8 seconds then stay there together)

It is a very intense scene, but Jerome is being mostly professional with it. He kept telling me he already has a girlfriend and all. I felt bad because I heard footsteps walk quickly down the hallway when I tried to leave. Fabian seemed suspicious when I met him in the attic. I showed him my love through a "make out session."

I'm going to sleep now. See you tomorrow.

Nina Rutter


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2!

THE NEXT CHAPTERS I WILL WRITE WON'T BE SHORT AND WILL INCLUDE MORE DETAILED "SCENES OF ROMANCE" FOR THOSE WHO LOVE THEM AS MUCH AS I DO. I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS IN THIS STORYLINE. IF I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK I WILL ASK FOR HELP FROM MY GREAT SUPPORTERS.


	10. The Finale!

Dear Journal,

I am so excited because Nina wrote a letter to me and left it on my bed this morning. When I asked her about the letter she said that she didn't know what I was talking about, but she probably doesn't want me to know. Her note went like this.

Fabian My Love,

Meet me in my room at 12:00. I have a surprise for you and don't worry Amber won't be there.

Nina Rutter

I will finish this entry when I return.

OMG! I don't know how to describe my feelings. I met Nina in her room and suddenly the lights went out. She asked me if I loved her and I obviously replied yes. Suddenly I was pushed onto Nina's bed and she landed on top of me.

"Ummm, Fabian. I guess this is what you meant by the letter you got. I didn't write it, but I am sure happy you're here."

"I'm glad I came too."

We both leaned in and kissed sweetly. It felt so right having her here in my arms. I sat up on her bed and drew her to my lap and kept the feeling alive. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair, which made a chill run up my spine. I put one hand on her back and held her to me and my other hand on her neck, until the point where we were gasping for air.

"I love you Fabian."

We were about to fall asleep together when giggling came from all sides of the room. Suddenly the lights turned on and we saw every one of our friends staring at us. They had those freaky night-vision glasses which means they saw the entire "event".

"I love you too Nina."

Goodnight Journal.

Fabian Martin Rutter


End file.
